nationsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Diplomacy
Resource and commodities exchange As a successor to Direct Trading in 1.0, it serves the same purpose, trading a good for money. However, it is fundamentally different in a few ways: # Instead of directly sending a resource, you place offers to buy or sell goods and wait until someone has specified the same price as you asked. It does not depend upon quantity. Example: If Person A sells 10 metal at 10 money per piece and if Person B wants 7 metal for 10 money per piece, B will buy 7 metal from A at the specified price, and A will have 3 left for sale. 2. It is strictly forbidden to send gifts to someone through the market, as stated in the Terms of Service (ToS). If you are caught doing it, you may be banned. 3. Lastly, the UI has been changed and has been placed the "commodities exchange" in the same tab as the Auction House. The Auction House The 2.0 version of the Auction House greatly differs from the 1.0 version: # Trading commodities and resources has been moved to the 'Commodities Exchange and the Resource exchange' (respectively) tab in the Market. 2. It now serves to trade Cards and Equipment, something that wasn't trade-able in 1.0. Example: Person A puts "Thoughtful Rookies" up for auction, sets the default bid to 100 money, and buyout to 1000 money . After 10 minutes, Person B sees this card and wants this, so he raises the bid to 150 money. Person C also wants this and also raises the bid to 200 money. Person D decides he can't wait, so he buys out the card for 1000 money. Person B and C gets their money back, A gets 1350 money, and D gets the card. 3. Point 2 in the previous heading applies to the Auction House as well. Joining an alliance Alliances help to unite your allies and enable you to send expedition forces to your allies in need. You can join an alliance in two ways: join an existing alliance or create your own alliance Joining an existing alliance This is strongly recommended to deter raiders from targeting you and to seek gameplay assistance from senior players. # Navigate to: The World > Alliances # Click on the alliance's name you intend to join # Click "ACTIONS" > "Request to join" Note: Some alliances are set to private. New members need to be manually approved by a secretary, secretary-general or the leader of the alliance. Important: Once you have joined the alliance, you should expect to be a member there indefinitely. Leaving the alliance without their knowledge will most likely make you be their enemy. Creating an alliance Being a leader ruling an alliance is no easy task although it will bring glory to your nation if succeeds. The most difficult part for an alliance to succeed is recruitment, for any other games. Joining an established alliance benefits your nation more than being a leader in a micro alliance in terms of economic aid and military strength. If you still insist to create your own alliance, here is the steps (it's free): # Navigate to: The World > Alliances # Click "Create an alliance" # Enter the name of the alliance you want it to be and click "Create" Note: You may change the alliance name later without additional charges. Warfare All nations in the game are potentially vulnerable to be involved in a warfare at any point of the game, whether it will be a raid or a politic disagreement. Therefore, it is best to understand how warfare works and be prepared for incoming attacks. The Combat System It is not necessary to fight with a real player in order to experience the combat system of the game. It can also be fighting against AIs in missions. Units It is important to understand how to read the units' descriptions. Strength This is a basic number representing the amount of damage a unit can do. Armor This is a basic number representing the amount of damage a unit will "mitigate". Health This is the amount of the damage a unit can take before it is destroyed. Units stationed in homeland will automatically heals 10% of their total health every 10 minutes (except for units in your Reserves). Maneuver This increases the initiative of the unit as well as increase the combat roll, which determines whether you'll crit, hit, graze, or miss an opponent. Divisions Units need to be grouped in a division before it can be deployed to battles. Each division can store a maximum of 10 units http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/1112/changes-to-battles-patch-released-please-read/p1 (of any types). Reserve Unlike units placed in divisions, units placed in the reserve poll will cost only money per turn, its health will be decreased to 20%http://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/comment/503/#Comment_503 until it is moved away. Defence Forces Units placed in this pool will defend your nation against attackers as defenders during wars. Only 10 units can be placed in your Defense Division. Waging Wars This is no joke. You need to think twice before waging wars because wars are costly. If you know what you are doing, you may proceed on: #Go to the nation page of the nation you are going to declare war on #Select "Declare war" from the drop-down menu right beside the nation's overview #Enter the name of the war you want it to be called and click "Declare" Note: You can only declare war if you are Tier 1 or above. You also can't declare war on nations that are lower tier than you, but you can declare war on nation that is in a higher tier than you. N.B. You will receive a happines penalty for declaring warhttp://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/464/more-patch-notes-18-05-2015, which results in a decrease in your tax interests, happiness tax, and population growth. Deploying Troops to War After you have finished declaring war on the nation, you can start deploy troops to attack. #Navigate to: Military > Show Units #Toggle the division you want to deploy and click "Deploy" #Select the nation name you want to attack under the war's name Done. Your division is now travelling to the nation, which takes 24 hours to arrive. Note: You can deploy a maximum of 1 division to a nation at a time. You can re-deploy again after the battle is over. You can also deploy to multiple war targets. The division will wait for 1 hour after arriving before the battle begins. If another player is already fighting your target, then you will need to wait until they are finished battling. Important: Units will still consume resources even if it is travelling, both going and coming back. Ending the War You are not going to keep staying in war forever. Once either party has won 5 battles, the party can forcefully demand peace. Otherwise, only propose would be possible (which requires acceptance). 'White Peace' War will be ended without any further consequences (no gain/no loss). 'War Compensation' The losing party will pay 20% of their money, as well as 20% of a random produced resource to the winning party. 'War Annexation' The losing party's natural resources, factories and populationhttp://nationsgame.net/forums/discussion/436/patch-notes-15-05-2015 will be randomly annexed by the winning party; allies of the losing party will pay war compensation to the winning party 'Destruction of a Building' One of the loser's party belligerants will lose a random building (not factory). When proposing peace, you wil see the same list of options repeated, but with "Offer". These options will apply to you instead. For example, if you offer war compensation, you will lose 20% of your money as well as 20% of a random produced resource to the other party. References Category:Guides